1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for tensioning a strap and, more particularly, to a strap-tensioning apparatus for providing clicks when a strap is reeled out.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,750, a conventional strap-tensioning apparatus includes a handle 12 pivotally connected to a frame 8 by two semi-axles 9. The frame 8 includes a floor extending between two walls each including a slot defined in a middle section, an aperture defined in a terminal section, and another aperture 6 defined in an opposite terminal section. A loosening recess 1, a releasing recess 3 and a locking recess 7 are defined in the edge of each of the walls of the handle 12. The semi-axles 9 are inserted in the apertures 6 of walls of the handle 12. Two ratchets 10 are located around the semi-axles 9 so that the ratchets 10 can be rotated together with the semi-axles 9. A spring-biased baffle is movably located in the slots of the walls of the handle 12. Another spring-biased baffle 11 is movably located in slots defined in walls of the handle 12. There are provided two sliding gears 4 each pivotally to a related one of the walls of the handle 12 by a pin 5.
The handle 12 can be pivoted to a first position relative to the frame 8 and the spring-biased baffle 11 can be located in the loosening recesses 1. A strap can freely be reeled from the semi-axles 9. However, the reeling out of the strap is not indicated.
The handle 12 can be pivoted to a second position relative to the frame 8 and the spring-biased baffle 11 can be located in the loosening recesses 1. By pivoting the handle 12 and using the sliding gears 4, the strap can be reeled from the semi-axles 9 by a pitch of the ratchets 10 at a time. A click is made when each of the sliding gears 4 hits one of the teeth of a related one of the ratchets 10. This is however troublesome because the strap can only be reeled from the semi-axles 9 by a pitch of the ratchets 10 at a time.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.